Caja de chocolates
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Es catorce de febrero. Mayu, en la estación del tren, esta bastante confundida ya que no sabe que hacer. Yuu, cruza por una situación muy parecida. Es muy difícil dar una caja de chocolates.


Vocaloid no es de mi autoria.

* * *

Era San Valentín, era catorce de febrero, era el día del amor y la amistad. Como sea que lo llamaran, ese día abundaban los globos en forma de corazones, los ramos de rosas, los peluches, las parejas, el color rojo y rosa en los negocios. Bien pues, que se desbordaba el amor ese día. La amistad también, pero eso lo menos que le importaba. Ella estaba más interesada en el amor de parejas.

Ese día, como otros años, estaba sola. Ya hasta era costumbre. Pero no evitaba sentirse mal, otros años ya había pasado ese día sola, pero ahora la cosa cambiaba un poco; le gustaba alguien. Y, bueno, era platónico. Como odiaba esos amores, en verdad eran tan molestos.

Gruño algo molesta cuando vio a las parejas felices pasar frente suyo. Tenía ganas de arrojar alguna de esas parejas a las vías del tren cada que se contoneaban frente a ella. ¡Que se largaran! ¡Que se fueran a otro lado a ser felices! ¿Cuánto costaría comprar la estación del tren? Sería muy problemático.

Suspiro y saco de su bolso, que tenia forma de conejo, una caja de chocolates, esa caja de chocolates (carísimos, cabe decir) eran para él chico que le gustaba. Sabía que no podría dárselos, pero igual los compro y llevo. Los miro con gesto triste, se sentía tonta y muy sola.

A pesar de que en la escuela sus amigas le habían regalado dulces, y fue divertido él día, ella se la paso con el pendiente del regalo para el chico. ¿Sería muy tonto dárselo? ¿La tiraría de loca? De seguro le causaría miedo al joven. Eso de que una chica extraña te regalara algo en la calle… Como que no. Además, su apariencia daba miedo o eso decían sus amigas, y estaba segura que si se ponía nerviosa se vería más aterradora.

Metió de manera estrepitosa la caja de dulces al bolso. Gruño molesta y mordió la cabeza de su peluche/mochila. Varias personas la miraban con miedo pero no le importo y siguió descargando su rabia contra el pobre objeto. Pataleo y jalo las orejas del conejo. Estaba molesta; ¿Por qué se enamoraba de alguien que ni conocía? ¿Qué le pasaba a su corazón? ¿O cerebro? Daba igual. Se relajo de nueva cuenta, aun con los dientes clavados en la superficie suave, miro al frente.

Ah, que felices se veían todos, les tenía envidia. Separo la boca cuando sintió saliva salir de la misma, que asqueroso, se limpio con la muñeca. Parpadeo unos minutos con la mirada en la nada total. Tomó las orejas del conejo de nuevo y las movió de manera nerviosa, ahora tenía ganas de darle el regalo al chico. ¿Y si se atrevía? No pasaría nada, después de todo, solo coincidían en la estación del tren, en el mismo y ya… ella bajaba antes que él. El tren era realmente grande, podría irse en cualquier vagón. La estación igual, podría esconderse con facilidad.

Asintió para sí misma, se lleno de valor y apretó con euforia las orejas del conejo. Sonrió y se sintió mejor que antes, aunque ella no tuviera un feliz día, podría al menos decir lo que tenía atorado desde ya hacía algún tiempo.

-Disculpa, ¿me permites sentarme?-.

-¿Qué? Oh, cla…-. Se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta.

Mayu casi se cae de la banca en la cual estaba sentada, y de la cual ocupaba todo el espacio, al ver quien le pidió permiso para sentarse. Se arrumbo en la orilla izquierda y casi se hace bolita en la misma, si su mochila estuviera viva la habría matado de lo fuerte que la sostenía.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-¡Claro!-. Grito, algo nerviosa. -¡Por supuesto!-.

El chico, no muy convencido, se sentó igual. Y miro de reojo a la chica rubia vestida al estilo _gotic lolita_. Sintió la desesperada necesidad de inflar las mejillas con cierto grado de molestia, cuando al final había logrado acercarse a la chica que le gustaba la había, no solo asustado, si no que incomodado de seguro. La siguió viendo disimuladamente; ella se revolvía en su lugar. Se sentía como idiota.

Cuando vio a la chica en esa banca, sola, se propuso ir a hablar con ella. Pero su inseguridad podía más, tenía miedo de asustarla, de incomodarla, o de que lo tachara de acosador (¿Qué cosa?). También tenía la esperanza de darle esa caja de chocolates que cargaba en su bolso. Se mordió el labio inferior, ahora tenía mucha inseguridad. Era tan fácil decir, y que difícil era hacer. Suspiro con molestia y se masajeo las sienes con una mano y con la otra hizo presión en la tela de su bolso.

Maldito día, malditos sentimientos y maldita sea su inseguridad. ¿Por qué debía ser tan tímido? ¿Por qué no podía ser un poquito desvergonzado? Maldito todo. Miro a las parejas que caminaban felices frente suyo, a que feliz seria si les caía un rayo en ese momento, por contonearse frente a personas infortunadas. Les dedico la mirada más escalofriante que tenía.

Si antes las personas se alejaban por la chica que tenía rabia, ahora se alejaban más por el chico que deseaba matarlos con la mirada. Esa banca esta embrujada, o ese par no podía ser humano. La gente pasaba casi un metro y medio lejos de la banca donde estaban esos dos.

Calmo sus deseos de sangre y suspiro un poco más calmado. Giro su rostro para ver a la chica a su lado, se llevo una bonita sorpresa al ver que ella le miraba también. El contacto visual duro poco, ya que ambos alejaron la mirada de manera rápida. Cada uno mirando a distinto lugar, pero con las mejillas rojas.

Yuu sintió el impulso de levantarse y salir corriendo a cualquier lugar, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo aun ahí, y giro lentamente para ver a la chica, esta tenía el rostro hundido en su bolso, pero podía ver por sus orejas que estaba ruborizada. Le hubiera gustado mucho verla, pero su misma timidez se lo impidió.

Miro su bolso y lo acomodo, para poder abrirlo, corrió el cierre y miro la caja de chocolates. Trago duro, ¿no sería mejor presentarse ante ella? Sí, sería un poco menos raro. No saco la caja, en cambio se aclaro la garganta y toco con ligereza el hombro de la chica, para llamar su atención; esperaba ya no tener las mejillas rojas, no quería verse como un tonto ante ella.

Mayu sintió que le golpeaban con mucha gentileza el hombro, como si dudaran, pero ella dudo para levantar la mirada. Sabía que era él, y con eso en mente sus mejillas se ruborizaron más. Levanto la mirada y se tapo con su flequillo. Era de mala educación, pero no podía verle directamente. Yuu se sintió algo incomodo, pero igual decidió seguir.

-…Hola-. Ok, una sola palabra y se sintió como un idiota. –Me llamo Yuu, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

Anda, eso no lo vio venir Mayu, levanto un poco más la cara, y dejo de obstruir la visión entre ambos. Se sintió un poco emocionado al saber al fin su nombre. Siempre se pregunto cuál era. Se enderezo poco a poco, pero cuando lo hizo bajo la mirada algo nerviosa.

-Mayu-. Respondió, su voz sonó muy baja, esperaba que la escuchara.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Yuu se sintió más nervioso que antes y comenzó a temblar un poco, incluso sentía sus manos sudar. Soltó una risa algo nerviosa.

-Bien, eh… Mira, sé que esto puede sonar raro, incluso puede darte miedo pero…-. Dijo, Mayu le vio rebuscar en su bolso. –Pero… te traje… esto-.

Mayu miro la caja de color negro, con un listón rojo, la caja tenía unos adornos con encaje. Tenía forma circular, pero se veía realmente coqueta la caja. Después levanto la vista y vio al chico, este miraba al suelo.

-No tienes que aceptarlo si no quieres-. Comento.

Mayu al instante abrió su bolsa, saco la caja en forma de corazón de color rosa pastel y un listón azul cielo, y también la extendió. Yuu la miro, y después la vio a ella. Ambos miraron las cajas y comenzaron a reírse.

-Yo… también te quiero dar algo-. Dijo Mayu, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos intercambiaron cajas. Pues al parecer, para ninguno de los dos ese día fue tan horrible como pensaron en un principio. Cuando llego su tren, subieron juntos y se sentaron juntos también. Yuu bajo en la parada de Mayu y la acompaño a su casa, esa tarde, Mayu tomo el camino largo a su casa. Ya no pensaban en tirar a alguien por las vías del tren, o que cayera un rayo en una pareja, porque ya les daba igual los demás.

* * *

¿Pues qué? xD

Al principio junte a Yuu (de ZOLA project, por si hay alguien perdido con él) con Rin, pero lo cambie al instante. No se porque lo empareje con la yandere de Mayu, la verdad, aun sigo sin saberlo xD

No se porque lo imagino como alguien capaz de aceptarla con todo y su yandereque (?) forma de ser. Si bien aquí, ella no se muestra así (no sabia como meterlo xD), en un futuro de seguro que si sera yandere, y Yuu la aceptara tal cual es xD

Feliz día de San Marketing (dice Isa xD) o día de los enamorados o de la amistad, como gusten verlo :DD Oh, y soy consiente del Día blanco en Japón, pero acomode la tradición al modo occidental, o al menos de como esta acá xD

Gracias por leer.

P.D: Como dije en un fic anterior, FUCK YEAH, primer fic de Yuu xDDD


End file.
